


(You're A) Sky Full of Stars

by phantomhivemast3r



Series: Ineffable Fics [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: A night of stars, memories, and an angel finding another way to express her love to the demon she cares for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	(You're A) Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/gifts).



_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_ _  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view_

-“Sky Full of Stars” by Coldplay

* * *

“Crowley, what are you doing outside in this weather?! You’re getting absolutely _soaked!”_

Aziraphale’s voice cut through the torrential downpour thanks to a minor ethereal nudge, but Crowley didn’t seem to hear. The demon was facing the sky, rain pelting her face but miraculously missing her eyes as she gazed up at the dark clouds.

“Oh, honestly,” Aziraphale huffed, then grabbed an umbrella from the stand next to the sliding glass door and stepped out into the rain herself. She walked quickly over to Crowley and touched her elbow, lifting the umbrella over the demon’s head. Only when Crowley’s view was obscured did she finally acknowledge the angel at her side.

“Ah… Aziraphale.” A soft, almost dreamy smile crossed the demon’s face, still dripping with rainwater. “What are you doing out here?”

“Saving _you_ from having to miracle yourself free of a cold,” Aziraphale responded, lightly tugging Crowley’s arm. “Come inside, love, let’s get you warmed up by the fire.”

“I was trying to see the stars,” Crowley said slowly, allowing herself to be pulled into the quaint cottage.

“Tonight?” Aziraphale frowned, shutting the door and successfully cutting them off from the dismal weather outside. Her frown deepened as rainwater soaked the rug, dripping off Crowley’s now slightly shivering form. She suppressed a sigh and gently guided Crowley towards the living room. “How about we get you into some dry clothes, and you can tell me why exactly you wanted to stare up at the sky on a night you knew was going to be raining like mad, hmm?”

“Yeah… sure,” Crowley responded, still dazed. Once they’d gotten into the living room, they came to a stop and Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“Would you rather I miracle you a new outfit, or would you like to get changed the old-fashioned way?” the angel asked. She had a feeling Crowley would prefer to use the quicker route, but they both had agreed long ago never to use miracles on each other without asking, no matter what the occasion—they could never be sure what an accidental overdose of ethereal or occult power would do. 

Crowley shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well, we’ll have to use one anyway to get this water off the rug, so we might as well be consistent.” Aziraphale snapped, and soon Crowley’s rain-soaked jeans and Queen t-shirt were replaced with a pair of black sleep shorts and an equally black tank-top. Before Crowley could say thank you, Aziraphale snapped again and the demon was wrapped in a baggy, tan jumper. Instinctively, Crowley snuggled into the jumper with a smile, surrounded by her angel’s comforting scent. 

“Oh, my sweet love,” Aziraphale breathed, melting at the sight, and gave Crowley a soft kiss on the cheek. Crowley’s smile widened and Aziraphale was relieved to see the familiar light in the demon’s eyes.

“Sorry about that, Angel,” Crowley apologized, gently grasping one of Aziraphale’s hands and rubbing soothing circles over the back of it. “I didn’t mean to worry you; just got wrapped up in my head again, is all.”

“So I noticed,” Aziraphale replied, though there was no bite to the words. Returning the pressure of Crowley’s hand, she led her over to the couch and sat, with Crowley automatically perching next to her. Aziraphale smiled and patted her chest, which Crowley promptly fell onto face-first.

“I love you,” the demon said softly, voice muffled, and Aziraphale laughed.

“I love you, too, dear,” she replied, running her fingers through Crowley’s shock of red hair, slightly poofy from the miracle-dry. The demon wore it shoulder-length these days, its texture never able to fully decide between wavy or curly. It hadn’t taken long for the pair of supernatural beings to realize that they both enjoyed the sensation of playing with Crowley’s hair, whether by styling it into ostentatious fashions or simply running tender fingers through it, as Aziraphale was currently doing.

“…There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” Crowley said after a while, shifting so that she could be heard more clearly. Aziraphale’s hand paused briefly, wondering where this conversation was leading. “I… like to watch them—the showers.”

“I see,” the angel responded, deciding it best to let Crowley explain in her own time. She resumed stroking the demon’s hair, and Crowley sighed into the touch.

“Yeah, I dunno, it… makes me sentimental, I guess, looking up at the sky. ‘Specially when there’s big cosmic events happening, like meteor showers.” Crowley let out a dull laugh. “When I look at the stars I helped hang, I can sometimes remember what it felt like Up There. I mean, you know, when it was _good_.”

Crowley paused, sparing a glance at Aziraphale, who chose not to comment on her choice of wording. After the events of the failed Apocalypse, Aziraphale had come to realize that Heaven’s definition of “good” didn’t necessarily line up with her own, nor with what it had been at the Beginning, back when most concepts were nothing more than a vague passing thought.

“Go on, love,” the angel prompted, and Crowley nodded and focused back on the ground.

“Right, so… nighttime reminds me of back then. Hanging the stars in the sky, making special patterns for others to discover later—those are some of my best memories from Up There.” She gave a sad smile. “And I know that meteors aren’t actually stars, just bits of space rock, but they light up just a brightly when they fall. And when I see them falling, it… well, it sometimes makes me think of… other things, too.”

Crowley broke off as Aziraphale let out a small noise, realizing the implications of what the demon was trying to say. She held Crowley tighter, pressing them closer together and hoping that Crowley could feel her love through the embrace. She knew that the demon’s ability to feel love wasn’t nearly as strong as hers, but it was certainly there, despite how much Crowley grumbled in denial. Her plan seemed to work, for Crowley nuzzled closer and let out a sigh that was definitely _not_ shaky in the slightest.

“I’m fine, really,” the demon said resolutely, trying to discreetly dab at her eyes with an oversized sleeve.

“Crowley, it’s alright,” Aziraphale soothed, pushing gently so Crowley sat up and faced her. The demon looked every which way but directly at Aziraphale until the angel touched her cheek and softly guided her gaze to where it should be. An unfathomable depth of kindness, coupled with another emotion that Crowley couldn’t totally identify, shone in Aziraphale’s eyes. “You have every right to feel the way you do. I’m… I’m so sorry—”

“Oh no, I don’t think so!” Crowley snapped, pressing a finger to Aziraphale’s lips. The angel’s eyebrows raised in astonishment but Crowley paid this no mind. “Don’t start getting sappy on me, Angel, and don’t you dare even _think_ about trying to apologize for what happened. That was _eons_ ago and you had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it. We’ve already been over this, remember?”

Aziraphale pouted, but stayed silent. Crowley nodded and slowly removed her hand, only to gently cup the angel’s cheek, mirroring Aziraphale’s gesture from moments ago.

“Look, I just get a bit melancholy sometimes,” she went on. “I promise you, I’m _fine._ Like I said, sometimes I just think too much.”

“I believe you’re thinking just the right amount,” Aziraphale said with a soft smile. “But I understand. And I’ll respect your wish and drop the subject.”

Crowley grinned back at her. “Thanks, Angel.”

“Of course, dearheart.”

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, Crowley’s thumb occasionally running over Aziraphale’s cheekbone. They stared into each other’s eyes, becoming lost in the moment, and soon Crowley felt herself leaning forward in anticipation of a sweet, angelic kiss. Suddenly Aziraphale gasped and clapped her hands together, making Crowley reel back.

“What?!” the demon yelped, startled.

“I’ve just had a wonderful idea!” Aziraphale exclaimed, standing up. She pulled Crowley to her feet, a huge smile lighting up her face. “I’ve been saying that this room could use some more light anyway, so this would be just the thing…”

“For Satan’s sake, Angel, we had a _moment_ going on there… Care to fill me in on your intrusive thoughts?” Crowley asked, trailing after Aziraphale as she began to walk around the cozy living room, gazing up at the vaulted wooden ceiling. After a moment, Aziraphale nodded to herself and then spun to face Crowley, her eyes sparkling.

“I was thinking that since this is a time in our lives for new beginnings, maybe you would like to make some new memories tonight. Not to replace any old ones, mind you, but to add to them.”

“I’m… still not quite following.” Crowley tilted her head questioningly, eyebrows furrowed.

Aziraphale chuckled and held out a hand, palm-up. She snapped her fingers and a small, golden sphere appeared, floating just above her hand. A soft light emitted from the center of the object, obscured by a swirling layer of gaseous substance that shimmered and shifted by some internal force. Crowley stared at it, slack-jawed.

“Is that…,” she began, reaching out tentatively, then flinching back as if the golden ball would burn her.

“Yes,” Aziraphale replied softly, noting Crowley’s wide eyes and not wanting to spook the demon any further. “It’s a star. Well, as close to one as I could get; _you_ are the expert, after all, so you may need to help me with the others to make sure they look right. Oh, and it’s just a mock-up, of course; we can’t have the real thing in this tiny cottage, unfortunately.”

“Aziraphale, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I was hoping that, maybe, you would like to help me hang them?”

Crowley’s brow furrowed again, confused. “In here?”

“Well, unless you’d rather hang them in the greenhouse; you do so love your plants, and I bet some of them would enjoy more light than this cloudy countryside can give them.”

There was a beat of silence. Crowley’s eyes suddenly filled with moisture, and for a terrible moment Aziraphale thought that she was going to burst into tears. Piercing anxiety at misjudging Crowley’s reaction began creeping up the angel’s spine, but that was soon quashed when Crowley pulled her into a crippling hug. She had just enough time to throw the star into the air, where it floated up to rest at the highest point on the ceiling.

“How did I get so lucky?” Crowley murmured into Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel laughed, pulling her closer, and Crowley could feel the smile against her cheek.

“I should be the one asking that question,” Aziraphale responded. Crowley shifted, standing up straight to face her angel and gently grasping her hands. Aziraphale’s grin was absolutely blinding, overcoming all other lights in the room.

At this passing thought, Crowley raised her head and gazed at the little star hovering by the ceiling. She hummed thoughtfully and lifted one hand, pointing to a spot a slightly to the left. The star followed her unspoken command, settling comfortably into place, and Crowley grinned.

“Alright, Angel,” Crowley said, glancing at Aziraphale, who was watching her with an expression of absolute adoration. Crowley focused on her hand, now palm-up, unsuccessfully fighting the blush on her face. “Let’s make some stars.”

“Gladly, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, smiling wider at her love’s embarrassment at such open affection. She snapped and another ball of starlight appeared in Crowley’s hand, this one smaller than the first. Crowley looked towards the ceiling again, plotting out the entirety of the sky they were about to create. When she found the perfect location, she threw the star into the air and it floated up, landing exactly where intended.

Crowley met Aziraphale’s gaze again and laughed, giddy with excitement. Another set of starts were miracled, and Crowley directed their placement, already beginning the tail end of a constellation.

A few hours later, the pair had settled back onto the couch, a book in Aziraphale’s hand and a tired demon in her lap. Aziraphale’s free hand traced lazy circles on Crowley’s back, occasionally running through the demon’s hair, both of them content underneath a private starry sky that they could truly call their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed to tie all 3 prompts into this fic: hair, stars, and safety/protection. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
